Commodity plastic resins may be transported using a number of different techniques. Generally bulk transportation is the most economic. For many locations the resins are air conveyed from and into rail hopper cars. Typically the hopper cars have a valve at the bottom. During loading, unloading and washing of tank cars for particulate materials such as polymer resins often there is some spillage about the bottom valve of the rail car. There is a high concern regarding monomer migration into or through the soil. The resin pellets on the ground need to be collected and disposed of. Typically this is a labour intensive operation requiring some type of sweeping and gathering operation.
Currently there is no simple efficient device which would ameliorate the problem of spillage.
The difficulty with various open top containers is that they tend to move during the loading, unloading or washing and as a result there is still spillage. If the containers are made larger or are fixed in place it is difficult to stop the rail car exactly over the open top container. On the other hand a portion of the entire track bed could be covered with a smooth surface, such as a plastic sheet or concrete. This may not make the collection problem any easier as there is a larger surface over which the resin pellets may be spilled. If the surface is permanent then there may be difficulties with the rail bed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable, fixable device which may be used in association with the loading, unloading and washing of rail hopper cars used for the transportation of particulate material.